ada apa denganmu shirochan?
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: yap! HitsuHina lagi!  lebih banyakl adegan kiss nya, jadi hati hati ya! happy reading!


Saya lagi, saya lagi..

Huft...

Saya, author yang sedang melambung namanya *cuih*

Akan membuat sesuatu...

Tara!

Silahkan baca!

**Ada apa Denganmu Shiro-chan?**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

"hoam... bosan nih... senang senang yuk..." tukas seorang cewek cantik dengan rambutnya yang biasa dicepol itu, kepada teman teman nya yang sedang berkumpul di rumahnya pula. Hinamori Momo namanya.

"Ya~ aku bosan... mumpung banyak yang ngumpul nih... mikirin tempat buat pergi yuk? Mumpung libur kuliahan" jawab Matsumoto cewek berdada besar itu dengan nada yang malas.

"Ne~ enaknya kemana nih?"sela Gin kekasih Matsumoto itu sambil nyengir ke Matsumoto.

"Eh, eh, dengar nih.. Aku ada ide! Ikkaku! Kemari!" seru Yumichika sambil memanggil manggil cowok botak yang disetiap waktu selalu membawa pedang kayu yang disanggahkan di pinggangnya.

Sambil berbisik bisik, akhirnya Ikkaku berdecak, "Hoi! Kita sepakat ke penginapan di dekat pantai, ada yang mau? Mumpung ada salah satu penginapan yang pemiliknya adalah teman dekat si banci ini!"

"Wah, seru tuh! Mau deh, Gimana Rukia?" sontak Ichigo sambil menanyakan kesepakatan temannya itu kepada rukia kekasihnya.

"Ehm, mau deh," kata Rukia.

"Aku mau" Matsumoto menyela.

"Aku ikut Ran-chan saja..." Gin berpartisipasi.

"Nel ikut.?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Nel yang sedang duduk santai.

"Heeh."jawab Nel agak lemas begitu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ga apa kok..."Nel menjawab lagi.

"Gimana denganmu Ulquiorra-kun?" tanya Orihime sambil malu malu tapi penasaran dengan jawaban Kekasihnya itu.

"Hem" Jawab Ulquiorra datar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti aku ikut.." Sorak Orihime.

"Shiro-chan? Kamu ikut ga?" Tanya Momo kepada kekasihnya yang sedang duduk duduk menikmati Pohon sakura di halaman belakang rumah.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar.

"Shiro-chan?" Tanya Momo memastikan.

Detik berikutnya tak ada jawaban.

"Hoi cebol! Cewekmu ini bertanya padamu!" teriak Renji marah karena ga menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tadi.

"Iya! Aku ikut! Dan jangan panggil aku cebol!" sontak Hitsugaya marah marah karena dipanggil cebol. (author dibantai Hitsugaya)

"Shiro-chan..." Momo sejenak ingin menangis. Beberapa hari ini kekasihnya itu amat jutek dengannya. Sifatnya berubah drastis. Tapi Momo tegar sekali. Dia bertahan.

"Yak! Yak! Aku dan si banci ini juga ikut!" teriak Ikkaku asal asalan.

"Yak! Sudah dipastikan! Kita berangkat besok! Oke?" Matsumoto memastikan,

"Yosh!" teriak teman temannya.

_**Keesokan harinya, pagi jam 05.00 pagi...**_

"Hoam... sepagi ini membuat bulu mataku yang indah ini berembun..." Seru Yumichika sambil mengelus elus bulu mata kesayangannya.

"uhuk uhuk..." Momo terbatuk batuk kedinginan.

"Ini, gunakanlah jaket ini. Kamu lupa membawa jaketmu ya?" Renji memberikan jaket merah nya itu kepada Momo yang kedinginan.

"Hn. Terimakasih Renji-kun." Momo tersenyum tipis.

"Lihatlah, Pacarmu itu tidak memperhatikanmu sama sekali, apa yang dia lakukan? Dasar bodoh." Renji berkata Sambil menjelek jelekan kekasih Momo, Tentu sebenarnya hati Momo sakit, tetapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat baiknya itu, Hitsugaya memang tidak perhatian padaku, malah ngobrol dengan Rukia yang jelas jelas sedang bersama Ichigo itu.

Sekali lagi, Momo nyaris menangis, namun dia benar benar tegar mengahadapinya, dia bertahan dalam suasana yang menyakitkan.

"oke, Aku absen ya?" seru Yumichika.

"Matsumoto?"

"ada~"

"Gin-san?"

"Ne~ Hadir."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hem"

Orihime?"

"Datang..."

"Grimmjow?"

"sepertinya belum datang, sedang mencarikan obat demam untuk Nel." Seru Orihime lagi.

"Nel, Kenapa kau ngeyel sih pingin ikut?" kata Orihime kepada Nel yang sedang duduk duduk sambil menggigil dengan memegang erat jaket Grimmjow.

"uhuk... Ga apa. Cuma menemani Grimmjow..."Kata Nel lirih.

"Aku datang nih! Nel, ini, minumlah dulu" kata Grimmjow datang sambil sedikit tergesa gesa.

"Hem... Makasih...Grimmjow..." Nel berkata lirih.

"Seharusnya tak usah memaksakan diri."Grimmjow terlihat santai, tapi didalam hatinya sangat khawatir dengan pacarnya ini.

"Aku ga apa kok." Nel tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, Grimmjow dan Nel ada. Ichigo?" Lanjut Yumichika.

"Yosh!"

"Rukia?"

"Heeh!"

"Momo?"

"uhuk...uhuk... ada.."

" Renji?"

"ada"

"Toushiro?"

"Hn."

"Oke, lengkap! Ayo berangkat!" seru Ikkaku.

"Oke, Momo ikut Toushiro dengan motor Kawashaki white itu lho..."

"Engga, aku pergi sendiri, Biarkan Momo bersama Renji..." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"lho? Kenapa?" tanya Renji mulai geram,

" Malas..."datar kembali.

"Momo? Tak apakah?" jawab Renji.

"Heeh..." Jawab Momo sambil terus ada dibelakang tubuh Renji.

"Aku lanjutkan, Matsumoto tentu bersama Gin dengan motor Ninja abu abu modifikasinya, Aku dengan Ikkaku naik motor pink kesayanganku, Ulquiorra dengan Orihime dengan mobil Hijau nan mengkilap itu, Ichigo dengan rukia dengan Motor Jupiter Z warna jeruk itu, Grimmjow dengan Nel menggunakan motor Biru mengkilap yang dibawa tadi,Toushiro?benar nih Kamu sendiri?" panjang lebar Yumichika.

"Hn." Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Oke, berangkat!"

_**Selama perjalanan...**_

"Momo... kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Renji sedikit khawatir.

"Ga apa apa kok..." Momo menjawab dengan senyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyimpannya sendiri, keluarkan saja semua tangismu itu..." Tukas Renji.

"Abarai-kun... hiks... hiks... Aku benar benar tak percaya... Shiro-chan tak mungkin berubah... hiks..." isak tangis Momo membuat Renji makin geram dengan Hitsugaya.

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

_Momo, maaafkan aku, tapi aku benar benar tak bisa membantumu sekarang. Ada alasan aku harus sejahat ini padamu, sebenarnya ini benar benar keterlaluan. Tapi, Nanti bisa terbongkar. Renji, aku mohon, tolong bantu Momo sementara, aku titipkan Momo percaya padamu, Renji. Aku mohon, jagalah Momo sementara._

_**Normal POV**_

"Sampai!" Matsumoto berteriak histeris.

"Indah sekali..."Nel berkata tipis yang disambut senyuman hangat oleh Grimmjow,

"Sudah...Sini, duduk disini dulu ya, sambil menikmati pemandangan."Grimmjow mengangkat Nel dan mendudukannya disalah satu tempat yang sekiranya enak untuk duduk. Wah, dan ternyata Nel blusing.

"Momo, kau tak apa?" tanya Renji hangat.

"Heeh..." Momo menjawab singkat.

"Itu, silahkan masuk, sudah kuurus, tapi agak sempit lho?"

"Ga apa, yang penting seru seruan aja..." Teriak Orihime.

"Rukia, jalan jalan ke sana yuk?" tanya Ichigo kepada kekasihnya.

"Ayo" Rukia berkata cepat.

Matsumoto dan Gin sudah masuk ke penginapan duluan, melihat tempat mana yang akan dia pakai, dan ternyata hanya 1 ruangan dengan sekiranya 1 kamar tidur dan ruang santai yang cukup besar sih.

Diluar, Hitsugaya hanya duduk merenung. Hitsugaya terlihat merenung terus. Renji mendekatinya,

"Hei, ada apa denga..." Renji terlihat benar benar kaget dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya, Hitsugaya mengangis.

"Toushiro? Kau... kenapa?" Renji masih kaget.

"Abarai, tolong jaga rahasia ini... sebenarnya, aku butuh bantuanmu..." Hitsugaya mendekat dan meceritakan semuanya kepada Renji apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga membuat Momo menangis dan membuat Renji tak bisa menahan amarahnya tadi.

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya! Tapi Toushiro, sebenarnya kalau aku boleh berpendapat, kau terlalu berlebihan... dia menangis terus lho."Jelas Renji.

" Iya, Abarai, makanya aku titip Momo padamu ya... hanya sampai nanti saja kok. Mau kan?" Kata Hitsugaya sambil memohon.

"Tenang saja, _Man!_.. tap ikau janji setelah ini akan menjaganya, dan tak melukainya, dia itu sudah seperti adikku, oke?" Seru Renji.

"Terima kasih. Dan jangan beritahukan soal tangisanku oke?" Kata Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kalau itu, tak bisa kujamin lho, bila mulutku tak kuat menampung? Ehehe! Bercanda lho, Toushiro!" Ejek Renji sambil tertawa dan berlari lari.

"Hei!" Teriak Hitsugaya kewalahan.

.

.

.

"Woi! Sudah dirapikan kamarnya! Dan ayo makan dulu!" teriak Gin dari atas penginapan.

"yosh!" teriak kompak bersama.

..

..

"Wuah! Enak sekali! Di sini ada pemandian air panas kan? Katanya disini airnya berkasiat atau bla bla bla..." Cerita panjang lebar Ichigo kepada teman temannya.

"hei, sini kusuapin, Ulquiorra-kun"kata Orihime genit.

"hem.." datar.

"Rukia~ punggungku sakit nih, tadi nggendong kamu... ternyata kamu berat ya..." Ichigo mengajak bercanda Rukia.

"Oh, gitu ya, sini kupijati..." segi merah tanda marah ada dikepala Rukia, artinya Rukia merasa terhina dengan kata kata yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ichigo tadi, diinjaknya punggung Ichigo dan ditekannya kuat kuat sehingga Ichigo kesakitan.

"Hiiaaaaaa! Sakit!"

"Enak kan pijatannya? Gimana?"

"uaduhdududududhh!"

"wuahahahaha! Lihat mereka! Ayo! Rukia! Serang terus!" teriakan teriakan dari Ikkaku dan Renji membuat susana makin rame dan seru.

"Dasar, kekanak kanakan!" kata Yumichika sambil membetulkan alis lentiknya itu.

"Lihat mereka, Gin, mereka memang pasangan yang serasi ya?" Tanya Matsumoto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak cowok kekar itu.

"Tenang saja, kita lebih mesra daripada mereka kok. Mau mencobanya?" Gin terkikik senang.

"Boleh..." Matsumoto menjawab.

Secara tak sadar (karena terlihat dari belakang sedang menonton TV sambil duduk di sofa yang cukup untuk dua orang saja, maka tak terlihat) mereka berdua saling berciuman, awalnya lembut, tapi lama lama semakin dalam, semakin dalam, semakin panas, semakin panas.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka melakukannya. Pelan terdengar desahan dari Matsumoto, tapi ya karena sedang rame ramenya, ga ada yang tahu deh.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra yah, sedang bermesra mesraan menyuap nyuapkan makanan.

Grimmjow dan Nel? Mereka berada dikamar, ga tau apa yang dilakukan. Tapi yang pasti Grimmjow sedang menemani Nel.

"Momo."

"EH, Shiro-chan? Ada apa?" Kata Momo cepat sambil mengusap kedua air matanya yang membasahi pipi itu.

"Momo? Kamu menangis?" Hitsugaya bertanya khawatir.

"Eh? Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menagis kok... Shiro-chan sedang apa disini?" tanya Momo cepat.

"Tentu menemanimu, aku kan pacarmu? Ga boleh ya?" Hitsugaya menyela.

"Eh..silahkan.,," kata Momo sambil malu malu.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menangis ya?" Hitsugaya meminta maaf.

"Hee? Shiro-chan tidak membuatku menangis kok..." Momo menjawab cepat.

Segera Hitsugaya memegang cepat tangan Momo. Momo terlihat kaget dengan itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hitsugaya membuka jaket merah milik Renji yang dikenakan Momo.

"Kau menyukai Abarai ya?" Hentak Hitsugaya membuat Momo kaget.

"Eh? Shiro-chan?" Momo masih kaget.

"AH! Sudahlah!" Hitsugaya melepas cengkraman kuatnya dari tangan Momo dan meninggalkan Momo. Momo masih terlihat kaget. Momo mulai menitikkan air mata.

_**Momo POV**_

_Ada apa dengan Shiro-chan? Kenapa dia sekasar itu? Padahal aku tahu bahwa Shiro-chan mencintaiku. Ada apa dengan Shiro-chan yang sekarang? Kenapa dadaku sakit? Kenapa Shiro-chan bertanya kalau aku menyukai Abarai-kun? Dia kan sahabatku, kenapa kau lakukan dan katakan Hal yang membuatku bingung dan sakit seperti ini Shiro-chan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_**Normal POV**_

Momo masih terisak isak dan mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya dari jauh merasa benar benar bersalah. Teriris iris hatinya. Dia salah.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa bersabar?" Hitsugaya mulai menitikkan air mata.

_**Malam harinya, jam 19.46...**_

"Wuah? Terus tidurnya gimana nih?" tanya Matsumoto sedikit kekoyak bajunya, karena melakukan ciuman panas terus menerus dengan Gin. (wah... author mulai ngeres nih.)

"Tentu cewek didalam kamar lah! Cowoknya diluar." Seru Yumichika.

"Momo... masuklah kedalam kamar, kau bisa sakit." Hitsugaya berbicara dengan Momo, tapi entah Momo tak mendengarkannya sama sekali atau kenapa.

"Momo?"

Hening...

Diliriknya kekasihnya itu, ternyata, Momo tertidur.

"Huh. Hup" Hitsugaya menggendong Momo, tapi ...

BRUK

mereka berdua terjatuh. Karena rontaan Momo.

"Kenapa kau Bersimpati kepadaku? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Momo menjerit bertengkar dengan Hitsugaya.

Karena disitu dibalkon luar penginapan, dan untungnya tak ada yang kesana karena sudah malam. Yah, anak anak didalam masih rame dengan penataan tempat tidur.

"... aku tak bisa memberitahunya sekarang..."Hitsugaya berkata dengan nada yang benar benar nyaring.

"Kau benar benar jahat! Shiro-chan!" Momo menjerit, tangisan keluar membasahi pipinya. Momo mendorong Hitsugaya keras hingga Hitsugaya terpental jauh.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya berteriak. Hitsugaya sudah tak kuat menahan tangisannya. Apa yang dia lakukan benar benar keterlaluan dimata Momo. Walau niatnya baik, tetapi ini terlalu keterlaluan untuk momo.

.

.

.

"Pemandian air panas! Aku datang!" Matsumoto berteriak teriak dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Minim bener tuh handuk. Gin yang nonton aja ampe mimisan. (author aja sampai gemetaran nulisnya XXD)

"Wah, campur ya?" Nel yang sudah baikan, terlihat cantik sekali dengan rambut yang tergerai.

"wuah. Indah sekali pemandangannya!" Orihime terkagum kagum.

"Ga ada hal hal mesum!" Rukia berteriak sambil memakai sejenis handuk panjang terbelit di tubuhnya. Persiapan yang matang Rukia! XXD

Setelah tidak lama selesailah mereka semua dipemandian air segera menggunakan bajunya untuk menikmati makan malam.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Mereka beranjak ke tempat masing masing untuk melakukan aktifitas nya kembali.

Momo berjalan gontai menuju balkon yang dia gunakan untuk mengangis. Dia berniat tidur disitu saja. Membawa bantal dan selimut dia berjalan gontai. Tadi saja dia hanya makan 3 sampai 4 suap saja. Tidak ada niat makan ataupun tidur. Hanya merenung tentang Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya.

Momo terlihat semakin terhuyung huyung. Hitsugaya yang menyadarinya membuntutinya dari belakang. Momo mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Untunglah Hitsugaya sigap, menangkapnya. Jatuhnya Momo tepat saat sampai ke pintu balkon.

Hitsugaya duduk dan menidurkan Momo dipahanya. Menyelimuti Momo. Momo masih mendekap bantal itu, sehingga Hitsugaya meggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Momo. Dari belakang Renji hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Hitsugaya mengelus rambut Momo. Memegang dahinya, kelihatannya Momo demam. Mukanya pucat. Hitsugaya mulai menangis kembali. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Air mata itu menetes di pipi Momo.

.

.

.

Momo terlihat sudah bangun.

"Sudah bangun, Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya lembut.

"Shiro-chan? Pergi dariku!" Momo kaget, kemudian mendorong Hitsugaya sehingga Hitsugaya membentur pintu balkon itu. Tapi Hitsugaya tetap diam. Momo yang melihatnya bingung. Saking kerasnya Momo mendorong membuat Hitsugaya mengeluarkan darah dibagian kepalanya. Membuat rambut silvernya bercampur dengan warna merah darah.

Momo tersentak kaget.

"Shiro-chan? Kau tak apa? Hiks...hiks.. Maaf Shiro-chan..." Momo mulai terisak.

"Momo... harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku keterlaluan... membuatmu sakit hinggga menangis... aku tak pantas disisimu..." Hitsugaya berkata sambil mengelus rambut hitam Momo yang tergerai masih basah itu.

"Shiro-chan... kau tak bersalah kok... kepalamu berdarah... hiks...hiks..." Momo semakin terisak.

"Maaf Momo..." Hitsugaya memeluk Momo dengan lembutnya. Momo hanya menangis didada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya secara tak sadar pun ikut mengangis.

Hitsugaya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Momo. Lembut sekali. Momo hanya kaget, namun tidak mendorong Hitsugaya. Semakin lama ciuman itu terasa semakin dalam dan semakin dalam.

Momo semakin kaget saat Hitsugaya mulai menelusuri leher putih Hinamori.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu kok. Sudahlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untukmu." Hitsugaya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menunjuk langit.

" 1, 2, 3"

DUAR

Kembang api.

Indah sekali.

"Shiro-chan, kau tak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitkan ku lagi kan?" kata Momo ditengah tengah indahnya Kembang api.

"Tidak, kecuali saat kita nanti ingin memiliki anak." Hitsugaya datar.

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya dengan sigap menciumi Momo dengan perlindungan yang benar benar.

Tak disadari mereka berdua, ada beberapa orang yang mengintip.

"Wah, mereka berdua sudah dewasa ya. Sewa kamar lain yuk, aku ingin cepat menikahimu dan memiliki banyak anak."

"EH?" Matsumoto kaget dengan kata kata yang barusan dikatakan oleh Gin.

Matsumoto diseret Gin ke Kamar yang lain. Sambil memanggil manggil pelayan disana. Wuih.

Nel dan Grimm? Kalian tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar. Hanya terdengar suara suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Nel. Mungkinkah?

Yang lainnya hanya melakukan aktifitas yang nyaris sama sesuai dengan pasangan pasangannya.

Tentunya kecuali Renji, Yumichika, san Ikkaku.

_**Owari**_

Yap!

Selesai sudah.

Okay.

Momo : Shiro-chan! Malu!

Hitsu : Ban-kai!

Author : kyaa! (dibantai Hitsugaya yang sedang merona merah karena kisahnya disebar sebar author)

Grimm dan Nel : R E V I E W Y A


End file.
